What if?
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: What if it was Felix who went Turbo instead of Ralph because he was sick of having things handed to him on a silver platter? What would happen then? WIR AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I got really bored and this came to me, do I'm going to try to expand on it and see where it goes. Please review at the end to tell me what ya think, and if I should continue. So, Enjoy!**

Reject it. Don't take the pie. Refuse it. Don't back out of this. Not this time. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna refuse to eat the pie.

"Thank you, Mary!" I chirped. "This pie looks absolutely delicious. I can't wait to take it home and eat it!"

Oh boo. I chickened out again. I plastered the smile onto my face. The same one I've always had to use in this situation. Why couldn't I just refuse the pie?! 'No, Thanks!' were two simple words, and I couldn't bring myself to say them. Why did I have to be such a...such a...well, good guy!

"You're welcome, Felix!" Mary said happily before fixing me with a shy smile. "See you at the party later?"

"Of course! It's not everyday your game has its 30th anniversary!" I told her.

My cheeks were starting to hurt. I couldn't hold the smile for much longer. I had to get out.

"I have to go prepare. See ya later!" I said quickly as I tried to usher her out the door.

"Oh. Okay, bye." She said a bit disappointedly as she left.

When she was gone, I sighed and let my smile fall. When were all the Nicelander women going to realize that I didn't like them like that? Oh, yeah. It would be when life wasn't served to me on a silver platter. I mean, I could have it worse. Ralph hadn't been invited to the party. He hadn't been invited to his games anniversary. I didn't want to go myself. I wanted to go out to GCS and have an adventure. I wanted to see what a life of danger was like because here, in Niceland, the only dangers are ducks and falling bricks. And even that was only during game hours. I sighed. The party was about to start. I should get ready to leave. Even if I didn't want to.

* * *

That had to have been the most awkward thing I'd ever experience. Ralph had found out and showed up to the party. The Nicelanders were not happy. Not at all. I felt bad for Ralph. He was right. He deserved to be able to attend his games anniversary party. I wanted to shout at them that Ralph was right, but I couldn't. I am too nice. Too _good._ I needed to find a way to stop. Ralph sounded like he was going to try something different. Maybe I could ask him. I walked straight to _Tapper's_. Ralph didn't go much of anywhere else. Besides, it was the closest thing we characters had to a bar. And after that fiasco, I'd probably go there too. I saw him sitting on the bar stool talking to Tapper himself. I quietly went behind and cleared my throat to interrupt the conversation. Ralph looked at me surprised.

"Felix?!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked as I pointed to the stool next to him.

"Well, sure, I guess." He said confused.

_Ralph's pov_

There had to be some sort of prank involved here. There was no way Felix would ever associate with me. I was his enemy. His foe! My job was to try to kill him with bricks that I ripped off of his building. There had to be a prank going on. Yet, he hopped onto the stool and accepted a mug from Tapper. What was going on?

"Ralph," He started. "I'm sorry about what happened at the party. That was totally and completely uncalled for."

I stared at him. _He, _Fix-It Felix Jr., was apologizing to _me, _Wreck-It Ralph, for something he didn't even do. If I remember correctly, Felix had let me in for cake. He did try to help me avoid the argument with Gene, but I still made fun of his medals.

"I-It's fine." I stammered when I realized that I should apologize. "In fact, I'm sorry for saying I'd get a better medal. I guess I was just a little mad and didn't know what I was saying."

"It's fine." Felix chuckled. "In fact, I think it's cool you want to change your life and have some sort of adventure."

"Really?" I asked as I felt my eyebrows shoot up.

"Yeah." Felix said as he started getting a far away look in his eyes. "It seems like it could be really fun. So are you going to do it?"

I looked at him confused. What the heck was going on? He was babbling about how he was sorry and that he thought I had a good idea. And said idea could get me killed?

"Well, I don't think I can actually do it? I'm a little nervous." I admitted.

"Oh. Well, how 'bout I give you one of mine? I certainly don't need it." Felix offered.

"Really?" I said as I went slack-jawed.

"Sure." He said with a shrug.

I could feel the smile growing on my face. He was going to help me out and let me move into the penthouse. I couldn't help myself as I scooped him up in a hug.

"Felix, you really are good!" I shouted happily.

I saw him visibly flinch at the word 'good'. I felt my smile falter. What was going on with him? He pushed out of my embrace and straightened his hat.

"Although, maybe we could still go to one of those other games. Like, _Sugar Rush_ or something. The racing seems really fun." Felix added.

I shrugged. Whatever kept him happy. I was just happy knowing I was going to get that medal.

"Whatever. How about we head out?" I offered and he nodded his consent.

As we were leaving, a guy in huge armor bumped into us. He was muttering something or another as he ran into the wall, but still kept walking.

"Are you alright, sir?" Felix asked before the man lifted him up.

"We've only been plugged in a week, and all I can see is their horrible faces. They snip and snap and don't stop until you shoot them down. It's shoot and climb and climb and shoot!" The man said in hysterics.

"Hey, buddy." I shouted as I pried Felix out of his hands. "We all got it hard. Let's go, Felix."

I started walking, but soon realized Felix wasn't following. He was talking to the man. All I heard was "Duty" before Felix hurried over to me. He waved bye to the man and the man saluted him back. I shook my head. He could befriend anyone, couldn't he?

"You just got the easy life don't you?" I joked.

Felix didn't respond, but he flinched and went to looking deep in thought. I hope he isn't reconsidering giving me the medal...

_Felix's pov_

That's it! I could just go to Hero's Duty and stop living the easy life! I could take chances! Be adventurous! Do something dangerous! But a thought occurred to me. I'm way too short to not have attention drawn to me. I'd have to tinker with the coding a bit. I shudder at the thought. I was going to mess with the coding. I was thinking so hard that I barely realized what was going on. The last thing I could remember was handing Ralph a medal before my feet led me to the code room and opened it up. I swam into the coding. I could do this. Just a few, simple coding adjustments and I could blend in like it was nothing. I found my code and opened it up. There it was. Body Size. I moved it and felt a strange tingling sensation in my body. Then I found Wardrobe. I just to remember the armor as best as I could and made some adjustments before I felt a weight on my shoulders. I swam back out and closed the door. I found a mirror and looked at myself. I was taller. I was still scrawny, though, so my armor wasn't as bulky as the gentleman's I met in _Tapper's_. _Hero's Duty _was my gaming destination. I ran out of my game, my namesake, and went out into GCS. There it was. I entered as a quarter alert sounded and followed a group of other guys in armor. This would be good.

**Should I continue or no? You decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm going to be gone for a little bit because I gotta take care of some stuff. I'll update again at a later date, so enjoy chapter 2.**

Felix Pov

I ran into Hero's Duty. I can't believe I was actually going to do this! It was just so exciting! Although, the armor was...how to describe it? Complicated. And very heavy. I struggled to run in it. But this is what I wanted. I didn't want the easy life. The good guy life. I wanted the hard life. But still. Just in case things went wrong, I still had my hammer from my dad with me. I finally made it into the game. The soldiers were forming in a group and I joined them. Even with my new height, they towered over me. I couldn't even see over the guy-in-front-of-me's shoulder. They all stood at attention and I straightened myself up as much as I could.

"Alright. Listen up because I'm only going to say this once." I heard a feminine, but commanding voice say. "Fear is a four letter word, ladies! You wanna go pee-pee in your big boy pants, keep it to yourself. It's make your mama's proud time!"

I strained to see who was talking, but I was just too short. I gave an exasperated sigh when everyone suddenly moved to the side. I panicked and tripped over next to them. I saw a robot with a large, rectangular head. Why can't my game have that?

"First-person shooter..." A few of the soldiers whispered as it made its way to a figure who was still standing in the open.

I looked at her. Well, what I could see of her. The robot was in the way of most of her. She was obviously in charge. I wish I was like her. Strong and commanding. Someone who can say or do whatever they want because they earned it. The hangar doors suddenly started opening and I leaned forward in anticipation. Atleast, until I saw what awaited me. Huge, flying, mechanical bugs. They were everywhere. Maybe this was a bad idea. I didn't get the chance to leave before everyone surged forward. Pushing me out into the chaotic field. People started shooting and I looked at my own gun. One bug came up to me and I did the only thing I could think of. I shot it. It exploded before it completely disappeared. I looked at the gun in awe. I did that. I did it! I smiled and shot at another one. It disappeared. Without thinking, I surged forward. I fired at one. Then another. And another. I vaguely heard someone shouting, but I blocked it out. I came in front of another set of doors. They opened and hundreds of the bugs came out. I felt my smile fall. This was too much. I screamed as I ran. I fired at a few, but it barely dented the number of bugs. A figure stepped in front of me and started diminishing the bug population. I heard a scream and turned to see the robot being attacked. The screen blinked "Game Over". A beam of light went broke the bleary sky.

"Beacon up!" Soldiers shouted.

The bugs flew towards it and I stared in awe until I felt myself get punched in the face.

Calhoun Pov

What the hell does this guy think he was doing? I made sure everyone knew what to do the first day we were plugged in and then suddenly this guy goes and breaks formation. But I'll give him one for having guts. Even I can barely manage to take all of those Cy-bugs at once. So, just for that, I punched him a little softer than I did for everyone else who tried to screw around. But I still made sure it hurt. Why is he so short? And skinny? He's a few inches shorter than me and I doubt he has any muscle. And who the hell is he? I pulled him down and studied his face while pointing my gun in his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I expected to see fear, but he stared at me in awe. I frowned.

"Look at that high-definition..." He said as he moved the gun down to his chest.

I glared at him. I didn't need another guy hitting on me because I had "a huge rack" or a "sweet ass". I dared him to finish that sentence.

"Your face..."

Even with all my programmed training, I couldn't help the look of surprise that crossed my features. No one had started hitting on me by starting with my face...Whatever. I still needed to interrogate this soldier and then properly punish him.

"It's amazing." He finished.

I gave him another punch in the face with my helmet.

"Answer the question, soldier!" I snapped.

"I'm F-Felix, ma'am." He stuttered.

"What's your _last _name, soldier? And why do I not recognize you?" I said a little more annoyed.

"My, uh, last name is, uh...Fiset." He said and did a little wince. "And you probably didn't recognize me because...I'm not very important..."

"Well, Fiset," I started as I thought of the worse punishment I could give. "You now have 3 hours of cleaning the men's bathroom."

The men's room was horrid and impossible to clean. There was too much dirt, blood, grime, vomit, and other substances I didn't even know that made it too hard to clean. No one had ever been able to complete the task. I almost felt bad for him. Seeing as he was probably the smallest and weakest of us. Almost.

"Alright, pussywillows." I shouted to the others. "Get in start positions. And, Fiset, don't you dare make a move like that again."

I hit him once more. Just for good measure, but I frowned as I walked away because I had involuntarily made it softer than the first two.

Ralph Pov

A kid finally came up to our game and put in a quarter.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" I shouted with my best angry face and started wrecking the building.

The Nicelanders called for Felix. He didn't come out. His phrase "I can fix it!" popped up in colorful letters, but he didn't come out to say it. The Nicelanders called again, but with a more worried tone. I was worrying, too. Felix had really helped me out last night and I needed him to help me convince the others I wasn't all that bad. The kid called over Mr. Litwak as the others ran out searching for Felix. I, too, started searching. An orange light then bathed the screen and I turned to see an out-of order sign on our game. Oh no.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Gene broke the silence. "We're...out of order."

"What do we do!" Mary cried.

The rushed around and I started remembering last night. He said he wanted to go to Sugar Rush..

"Wait, everyone! Listen! I think I know where Felix is!" I said.

This got everyone's attention, but they made no comments.

"I'll bring him back. Just...don't panic." I said as I turned to start my search of the missing handy man.

**How am I doing so far? Any comments? And thanks to those of you who have commented!**


	3. Chapter 3

Felix pov

Oh my land, I think I'm in love. I've never felt like this before. I've courted so few women in my whole programmed life, but they are nothing compared to this...this dynamite gal. I know it's weird saying that since she, well, knocked me around a little, but still! She's just...just so...neat! I was so engrossed in my thinking I didn't even notice the other guys surrounding me. It was only when one hit me in the back did I notice them.

"You've got a lot of guts if you'd pull a stunt off like that, AND hit on Sarge." One of them told me with a smile. "You're not bad, but I don't really recognize you. Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Felix. F-Felix Fisit J-Jr." I stuttered in surprise.

"I'm Green." He said. "That's Markowski and Kohut." He pointed out the other two men in turn. "We think you got what it takes to hang with us, but that can wait later. You got bathroom duty."

"I feel bad for you. That's the worse punishment, yet. But you did strike a nerve with Sarge." The one labeled as Kohut said with a slight glare.

I gulped guiltily. What nerve? What did I do wrong?

"A-A nerve? What nerve?" I asked.

They looked at me in confusion. And I'm sure I looked at them with the same expression.

"Surely you know." Green looked at me bewildered and I shrugged in response.

"She was programmed with the most tragic backstory..." Kohut explained. "The one day she didn't do a perimeter check...her wedding day. Her fiancée, Brad Scott, was eaten by a Cybug as they were exchanging vows. She had to kill it as he started becoming a Cybrid. She...hasn't recovered since."

"Oh my land..." I whispered.

I felt horrible. She was a widower. A widower who had to kill a beast that looked like her husband, and now I'd just hit on her when she wasn't prepared to move on. I knew what I had to do to make it up to her. I was going to make that bathroom spotless.

"Gentlemen," I finally said. "Would you kindly direct me to the bathroom because I've got to make it spotless."

"Good luck." Green snorted. "You'd need to be magical to do something like that."

I could only grin as I discreetly felt for my hammer.

Ralph's pov

I quickly entered Sugar Rush and grimaced at the candy coated go-kart game. This game is just safe enough for a person like Felix. No doubt he was having a blast in here. I looked around at all the candy cane trees around me. I figured I'd get a better view up there, so I began to climb.

"Hey, mister!" A voice suddenly said.

I let out a yell of terror and lost my grip. I fell a little, but quickly got my grip back. I looked up to see a raven hair girl looking down at me. She had a green hoodie and there was candy in her hair. She seemed harmless so I let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez, kid. You scared me." I admitted.

"Your girlish scream said otherwise." The girl said with a roll of her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

I glared at the kid before I answered.

"I'm looking for my friend." I grumbled as I kept climbing.

"You won't get very far in your search if you grab that branch." The girl said matter-o-factly.

"I think I know how to climb a tre-" I growled before the branch disappeared from my hands.

I yelled as I slipped again.

"That's a double-stripe. Double stripes break, a-doy." She said with a smirk. "Why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"Why are you so freakishly annoying?" I retorted. "Listen, kid. I gotta get looking for my friend."

"Maybe I can help you!" She offered. "But you'll have to do me a favor in return."

"What kind of favor, kid?"

"You give me that coin," She gestured to Felix's medal. "And help me make a go-kart so I can race."

"No way!" I told her. "I need this!"

"That's the best part!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I'll give it back at the end of the race. So you'll have your coin and your friend. If anything, you get the better part of the deal. You're lucky I'm being so generous."

I hesitated as she stuck her hand out.

"We gotta deal?"

I silently cursed as I shook her hand.

Calhoun's pov

Fisit's time was up, so I decided I'd relieve him. I was walking towards when I heard the distinct sound of a radio. I frowned. Who had the capability to get a radio work? I realized that it got louder as I approached to bathroom. It took me a minute to realize that someone was also singing to the music. I pushed the door open and gaped at the room. It was so clean I could practically see myself reflected in the floor. Just being able to see the floor was a big enough shock, but my thoughts were quickly cut off when Fisit slid in with the brushes attached to the bottom of his feet and his back to me.

"Just take those old records off the shelf." He sang.

He turned around with his eyes closed and continued dancing with the song.

"I'll sit an' listen to 'em by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul. I like that old time rock 'n roll."

I wasn't able to stifle the laughter that escaped me. His eyes snapped open and his face went red instantly as I took control of myself.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, m-ma'am." He stuttered out. "I-I'll get back to work."

He stumbled around to get the brushed off his feet, but I quickly stopped his actions.

"No need, soldier." I told him. "This place is the cleanest I've ever seen it. Good job."

"T-Thank you, ma'am." He blushed. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry about what I-I said before. It w-was out of line."

I just nodded in response.

"So how'd you get all of this done, soldier?" I just had to know. "This is virtually impossible."

"W-Well, let's just say that I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He beamed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Silently demanding he explain further, but I couldn't help the slight smirk that graced my own features.

"Alright, you're free to go." I said as I quickly slipped back into my usual, cold exterior. Berating myself for leaving it in the first place. "Straight to the barracks."

"We can't go to Grand Central station?" He frowned.

"Why would we? What's out there that would interest us?" I retorted with a steely tone.

"There's one way to find out." He said as he motioned for me to follow him.

Which,surprisingly, I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix's Pov

I couldn't believe she was actually following me! It made me want to scream and shout with joy! I might have a chance! I just might, but I'd need to take things slow. She was a widow and grieving. It would be out of place. I decided to take her to Tappers first. I felt she'd enjoy it there because of the game she's from. I, myself, am not much of a drinker, but I will on the occasion. But still, there haven't been many occasions.

I walked in and sat at the bar and she took the seat next to me. I hailed Tapper over and he came with his welcoming and friendly smile.

"Well, hello. I'm Tapper! You two must be new to the arcade! I'd be happy to help you with any questions you might have or need to be answered. Here's a drink on the house to start with! Although, I suggest you start a tab if you plan to come her daily. So what's your name?" Tapper said quickly.

"Sergant Calhoun, civilian." Calhoun said with a stiff nod.

"I'm, uh, Felix." I said with a weak voice. What if he recognized me?

"You know, Felix, you remind me of another fellow that's well known around this arcade. You look, sound, and have the same name as him! You must be made by the same game designer. We'll have to try to introduce you two." Tapper said as he looked me over.

I inwardly sighed. I could work with that.

"That sound fine and dandy, sir! I'd love, too!" I said in a chipper voice. I winced slightly. Even after going to Hero's Duty I was still the same push over I was before.

"You talk like him, too!" Tapper laughed as he gave the two of us some filled mugs and left to serve other customers.

"That does explain your accent, soldier. I wondered why you talked a little funny." Calhoun said as she took a wary sip of her beverage. She smacked her lips together appreciatively. "Ah, I can see why you like it here."

"I don't normally come here, and, no disrespect, but I do not have a funny accent." I said crossly.

Calhoun's Pov

I felt my eyebrows shoot up when I looked at him and he, too, looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He said quickly.

I shook my had and laughed.

"Not at all, soldier. You got guts to stand up for yourself." I assured him.

He blushed and looked at his drink.

"Th-Thanks, ma'am..." He muttered.

I smirked and downed the rest of my drink. I looked around at the rest of the civilians around the area. A few were looking at me and Fesit in interest. I just shrugged and went back to my business. If they had business with us, they'd have to come to us themselves.

"What else is around here, soldier?" I asked.

I'm all with drinking, but not with others. I prefer to swallow my pity by myself.

"Well...there's this one game I like...you gotta promise not to laugh, though." He spoke hesitantly and was blushing something fierce. It was kinda cu-annoying. It was annoying. That's it.

"Sure, soldier. I promise. Lead the way." I said in a stern voice and with a frown.

Vanellope's Pov

Man, this guy was thicker that a jaw breaker. He was blindly following me without asking any questions! I led him to the kart making factory. This would be a piece of cake. Like taking candy from a baby. A really big diaper baby. I snickered to myself.

"Alright, Knuckles. Bust it open!" I prompted.

He rolled his eyes and barely paid the door any attention as he punched it in. This was probably a good thing. Seeing on my face was in a big, x-ed out circle on it. Heh, oh well...

"So where's your kart?" Ralph asked as he looked around.

"You got to make it, a-doy." I said as I picked out a style. "Ooh, this looks cool!"

"I don't make things. I break them, kid." He told me in defiance.

"Well, prepare to step out of your comfort zone, Gladice." I said as we started.

And in the end, I can say I've never been happier.

Until the cops came in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry about not updating in a while. I got grounded, and this has been sitting on my mind for what feels like forever. So, enjoy!**

Felix Pov

There wasn't a single doubt on my mind. As soon as she saw where we were headed, she was going to laugh. And I was going to feel ridiculous. She would make fun of me, tell the others, then they would make fun of me, then-Stop. This is what I wanted, right? I didn't want everyone to worship me, or love me for being a hero. I want to have a rough life...right? No going back now, I guess.

I looked at Miss Calhoun nervously. She seemed stoic and tough. She didn't give a hoot about what the kind folks of Litwak's Arcade thought. She's just so amazing...and wonderful and beautiful and...and...everything I want to be.

I sighed before realizing where we were. I gulped as I stopped in front of it.

"H-Here we are..." I stuttered nervousily.

Calhoun Pov

I looked up to see what game he had taken me to. I couldn't help the way my mouth dropped with a small smile tugging at the corners.

"Oh...my...Mod."

* * *

Ralph Pov

I shoved the kid into the kart we made and jumped on the back.

"Alright, kid," I said panicked. "Let's get going! Start this thing!"

"Heh," She said looking slightly nervous. "Thing is...I don't know exactly how to...well, for lack of a better word, drive."

"You what?" I shouted before noticing the cops and a King approaching us.

I did the first thing that came to mind. I put my hands on the ground and pushed with all my might. That sent us rocketing, but I knew I'd have to continue. I pushed and gripped. I could hear the voices coming after us. I made a sharp right, knowing we were out of their sight for a little.

"Go between those sugarfree lollipops!" She screamed.

I didn't question, but I figured we would crash. I screamed and covered my eyes as I waited for the inevitable. It didn't come. I opened them just in time to see a new wall as we crashed into it.


End file.
